


More To It

by M3rc1l3ss



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Based off RP, More to add - Freeform, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Terrible writing, cruel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3rc1l3ss/pseuds/M3rc1l3ss
Summary: Juliet was just like any other soldier in the Brotherhood.. Until Maxson sends her, Star Paladin Danse, and Paladin Adler to retrieve a new piece of technology that the commonwealth nor the brotherhood had seen before.





	More To It

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably never continue this as I see my writing lack the grip that it needs. This is based off of a roleplay a friend and I are doing together. I will only continue this under popular demand.

The faint sound of spinning propellers filled the ears of Juliet  Koslakiewicz, a former Knight under the rule of Elder Maxson. Her sapphire eyes scanned the ruins of the commonwealth, a reality that she had the face the moment she rose from that damned vault.. The vault that changed her life.

 

_ Vault 111 _

 

The moment Juliet stepped out of the vault, she knew that this hell wasn’t just a dream. It was a living  **NIGHTMARE** . Her son was gone, her husband is dead, and life as she knew it changed. The green world she once knew turned into a dull, radioactive wasteland. She was slow on her feet, unable to come to terms on her new reality, relying on chems, murder, and other unsatisfying details. That was until she met Preston, Nick Valentine, Piper, and Hancock

 

Most of the people she’s met kept her from Chems, and helped her focus on her goal, to find her son and destroy the institute. After a year of planning, helping people, setting up settlements, and joining the brotherhood helped find her son, but not in the way she expected. Shaun was alive.. But he was the leader of the Institute. How was she going to tell the Brotherhood? How would they react? Thoughts raced through her mind as they came closer to the large, metal blimp in the sky.. The Prydwen. It’s the largest of its kind.. The ONLY one of its kind. It was gorgeous and monstrous. The Vertibird jerks slightly, causing the knight to grab ahold of the metal bars that presented itself on the side of the open doors. The docking was always such a.. Somewhat jarring ride, she never really liked it.

 

Upon docking, Juliet nearly jumps out, nearly missing that damned gap on the first couple of trips.. Never again.

 

She clears her throat, fixing her suit, before she made her way towards the door of the blimp. Her boots audibly click against the metal dock as she approached the door, of which was guarded by whom she’d known as Adler.. Paladin Adler.

 

He stood at least a foot taller than her, at 6’, wearing standard issue power armor. He wore the helmet that accompanied the power armor, leaving his face completely invisible. He was a sponsor of her after she saved him from a camp of raiders.. Meathead. 

 

The moment she stood close to him, he decided to speak up with clear pride in his voice. “Elder Maxson wishes to see you.” His deep voice overrode the speakers in the helmet itself, leaving a somewhat rasp to his voice.

 

“Great.. What is it now?” Annoyance laced her tongue with a small hiss of discouragement.

 

“He wants a full report about your institute visit.” Paladin Adler gave a small nod. “Good luck Knight. Please don’t break another window while you’re at it.”

 

“I’ll try not to..” She rolled her eyes as she pushed open the metal door, making her way deep into the metal giant.


End file.
